


New Planet Vegeta

by AncientOnyx



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Other, Saiyans, Tentacles, Urethral Play, all the way through, cock-tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientOnyx/pseuds/AncientOnyx
Summary: discovering that a large amount of Saiyans were simply exiled to a planet Frieza had no use for Vegeta makes it a personal mission to restore his race, but it ends up being a little more of an endeavor than he was expecting





	New Planet Vegeta

New planet vegeta

on the skies of a far away planet, a ship had just landed, with the capsule corp logo it was undoubhtedly Bulma's work, the Prince and his son had come to this planet due to a discovery that had been made by Bulma and some other Capsule Corp scientists, that there were readings of Saiyan life in this part of the Universe, non hostile saiyan life at that, whatever Saiyans were here were content to stay here and had no desire for conquest, Vegeta had openly asked permission to explore, and Bulma being a resonable woman, allowed it,

Trunks demanded to go as well, the teen forcing his way into going, of course Goku, Gohan and Goten went as well much to Chichi's anger, of course there wasn't much she could do as all her sons were now at least 18, and old enough to make their own choices

the little team of Saiyans soon left the ship, taking in the lush, jungle like planet's beauty before taking some modified scouters and searching for the various Saiyan Settlements on the planet, they'd investigated many planets before arriving on this one, and had so far only found slight evidence of failed Saiyan colonization, but this planet was different,

the saiyan men split up flying in different directions, each following different Energy readings, 

flying for about an hour the saiyan Prince evenually arrived in a deep jungle filled with interesting flora and fauna, tiny deer like animals with q-bert type mouthes and flowers that looked nothing like earth flowers but smelled weirdly familar

the prince ultimately arrived at the source of the energy signal, but was perplexed, nothing was there except for a small fleshy mushroom like platform...the Prince stood in confusion for several minuets   
"cursed machine...is it broken?" he muttered, soon, a fleshy tentacle emerged from the mushroom and grabbed his ankle, he looked down to blast it, but felt himself weakening, the tentacle had instantly drained his Ki to 1!, swiftly a cluster of more tentacles were apon him,

they bound his arms and undid his pants, slowly sliding them off his ass and freeing his cock, his shit was ripped open as well, exposing his massive pecs,   
as the Prince struggled in frustration he noticed what felt like a human cock kissing his anus, an extremely wet and slimy one,   
before he could say anything, it plunged inside him enticing an almost feminine yelp, it was one of the mushroom's tentacles,

Vegeta felt like he should wince, but, there was no pain, the wet ooze coating the tentacle allowed it to slip deep inside him easily and appeared to have a muscle relaxant effect, he blushed in embarrassment as he felt another very slightly thinner tentacle frotting with his cock, he looked down, wondering just when he had gotten hard, he watched as the tentacle rubbed his slit over and over, confused as to what it planned to do.....his answer came quick, as the tentacle somehow managed to penetrate his urethra, once again, no pain,   
the prince watched in amazement as his dick head seemed to stretch like the mouth of a fleshlight, welcoming the tentacle in, he blushed even redder as the pleasure grew, he didn't know it was even possible to have your dick fucked, especially in this instance as the invading tentacle was nearly the same thickness as his own 10 inch cock, it was as if his skin had become elastic, he began to openly moan, it was almost sensory overload as the tentacles at his front and back thrust deeper and deeper with every second, 

soon more tenacles joined, a thin proper tentacle began gently pulling on his balls in the same rhythm as the two fucking him,  
the tentacle in his ass had continued it's long journey through his intestines and has reached deep into his stomach, he could see the bulge of it in his belly, apperently the slime it was coated in also negated stomach acid

some sucking tentacles had latched onto the Prince's nipples and were trying their damndest to get milk out of his nubs, their sucking and the slime filling them working to stimulate milk production, Vegeta's nipples began to enlarge and become tender, and shortly milk indeed began flowing from them, the tentacle fucking him getting deeper and deeper, until it emerged from his mouth,   
his eyes opened wide as he could see a long cock emerge from his mouth, he couldn't imagine why this fungus was doing all this,  
what point was there in skewering a man other than to tourment him?,

the tentacle fucking his cock was still hard at work, having penetrated all the way to his prostate, it was now ramming it in unison with the tentacle fucking his ass, causing the prince to shudder and scream with pleasure,   
his screams of course muffled by the cockgagging him, he wanted to cum so badly, but with his cock plugged up the way it was every time he felt himself cum it just backed up and flooded his balls enlarging them,

the prince was too enraptured in pleasure to notice that above his crack a fuzzy little nub had sprouted, whatever this plant was doing to him was influencing his tail to regrow, 

the Prince eventually simply gave into the sensations overloading him and went slack, the tentacles gently lowering him to the jungle floor where he writhed and moaned as the hours passed and his tail slowly grew longer

many hours later, a young Saiyan man, a planet native arrived at the scene, he'd seen it before, these plants disguise their energy as Saiyan energy to fool unsuspecting saiyans lost in the jungle their way, then put them through bizzare sexual torture to entice milk flow which the plants feed on, 

he free'd vegeta with a few quickly fired energy bullets, gently eased the tentacle out of Vegeta's ass and mouth, and removed the one in his cock, then threw the now exhausted Prince over his shoulder

"don't worry buddy, I got you" he said before taking off flying

"who are you?" Vegeta asked weakly

"you mean my name?, it's Shallot" the handsome young saiyan replied, 

as Vegeta looked down his back, he saw something wrong, this man was deffinately a saiyan...but instead of an ape like tail, a huge, thick, prehensile cock was jutting from his spine above his plump ass cheeks, the man's armor was very revealing, just an athletic cup type cock sock, boots and gloves, one shoulder guard and a strap around his chest

"what's up with your tail?" Vegeta asked

Shallot reacted with confusion

"are you an offworld Saiyan?, you must be, it's gonna take a pretty long time to explain things to you if you are" the man replied

"don't worry, we'll arrive at neo capital city in about an hour, sorry your first trip to new Vegeta had to be such a shock"he continued

the two eventually finally arrived at the city, it was beautifull!, it was a shining metropolis of the same kind as the old days of planet Vegeta, how the saiyans here could've build a society in just such a short time was astounding, the young man took Vegeta to some kind of hospital and began leading him through a series of rooms, arriving at a familiar chamber, a room of rejuvenation tanks, they looked different though, the fluid was more purple,

the prince was cleaned by several attendants and allowed to rest in a chamber, he began to openly wonder something else, he hadn't seen  
a single woman since arriving in the city, as he emerged from the tank an attendant dried him off, paying just a bit too much attention to his ass for his liking

he approached the man who saved him and they began to chat

Shallot told Vegeta that this planet was colonized around the time the Saiyans joined Frieza's empire, before being quarentined when...certain qualities of the planet were discovered, as it turns out enzymes in the planet's atmosphere and water force lifeforms on it to adapt to the planet, 

hence the cock tails that some saiyans on the planet have, it's apperently a marking to show which Saiyans are "breeder" type, and "birther" type

Breeder types having hyper potent cum and libidos so high they require sex daily, and birthers being there to submit to the breeders as brood sows...apparently Shallot was a breeder, and Vegeta was adapting into a birther,

this meant that Vegeta would develop a craving for cum, and under special circumstances could become pregnant from anal sex

"are there...any women here?" asked Vegeta, Shallot smirked

"no, in fact our scientists theorize that's why our evolution into breeder and birther classes happened, the enzimes on the planet  
detected a lack of differing chromosones in our species and forced some males to be capable of birthing children, our planet was   
originally colonized as a training ground for male soldiers, so only men got sent here, before Freiza detonated all our ships and  
restricted travel off world" Shallot explained

"by the way stranger, you never told me your name" he continued

"prince Vegeta", he replied

Shallot looked like he'd seen a ghost, he then chuckled, "sure, you are, that's okay, you don't need to tell me your real name, I'll call you Vegeta if you really want me too" he laughed, annoying the prince sligtly

Vegeta chose to let the man think he was a liar for now, as it would cause less problems, the naked Prince then became aware of the fact that, he was indeed, naked

"is there any way I could get new clothing?" he asked

Shallot happily fetched the Prince some standard issue clothng, an armored jockstrap, some boots and gloves, and a pair of shoulder pads with a neck guard, most of Vegeta was exposed, he felt rediculous

Shallot smiled "I take it this isn't how most people dress on whatever planet you were stranded on" he chuckled, "we just dress this way because it's freeing and theres not any need for combat any longer, we pretty much let our bodies do the deciding on this planet, and all they ever want is sex, so easy to remove clothing is best" he finished

"very well, I should like to learn more about your society, I shall also need to find the rest of my group, it would be most Appreciated if I could accompany you for the time being" Vegeta politely ordered

"hn, fine, you have a pretty nice body, I suppose it wouldn't be too complicated to add one more birther to my harem" Shallot fired back enticing a worried gulp from the Prince who's dick insantly tented his jock at the suggestion

to be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> short story for now, may add more chapters if the first one is a hit, a slight rework as the earliest version of the story had the man who finds Vegeta as an OC but the current version has him as Shallot from Dragonball heroes


End file.
